Bajo su sombra
by Nykemirs
Summary: Su madre siempre lo había defendido, contestando estoica lo mismo durante años. ¿Y él? ¿Tenía escusa él por haberse convertido en el reflejo de su padre? Realmente, Trunks se parecía más a su padre de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.


Su corazón retumbaba con rapidez. Martillazos acelerados, ruidosos e hirientes contra su pecho a cada latido. Contuvo la respiración durante un eterno instante. El sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, los ojos desorbitados perdidos en el infinito, la mano aún en alto.

Acaso él...

No, no... No podía ser...

¡Cómo...!

¡No! ¡No _ÉL_!

Respirar empezaba a ser demasiado pesado; esa creciente presión en el pecho... ¡le estaba asfixiando! Bajó al fin el brazo y se apoyó contra el objeto más cercano; el definido contorno de las cosas a su alrededor parecía difuminarse a cada segundo que pasaba...

– L-lo siento, Trunks... –Un murmullo lejano que le llegaba apagado, muy apagado. Se dejó caer en la silla próxima sin atreverse a mirarle. ¡¿Cómo podría?!

El muchacho no dijo nada, asintió abstraído mientras se enjuagaba el sudor frío de la frente. Marron se quedó allí de pie, esperando a que él reaccionara, con el ardor de las lágrimas emborronándole la visión del marmóreo suelo y los dedos retorcidos bajo su propio nerviosismo.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, ensimismado en la nada hasta que alguna parte profunda y racional de su cerebro decidió tomar el control.

– Termina de arreglarte. Tenemos que ir a la fiesta –le recordó en un susurro.

– Sí, pero por favor, Trunks. ¡No sigas enfadado conmigo, por favor! ¡No podría soportarlo! –Se abalanzó sobre él junto al estadillo quejicoso, buscando entre la sombra de sus cabellos sus ojos azules–. ¡Por favor! ¡Mi amor! ¡Perdóname!

Trunks la miró, mudo de la sorpresa, chocando contra los cristalinos ojos celestes empantanados en lágrimas que buscaban la absolución en él. ¿Era consciente ella de lo que acababa de pasar? ¿¡Cómo podía estar diciéndole eso!? Asintió con movimiento mecánico y ella automáticamente le sonrío, una sonrisa tímida antes de buscar refugio en su pecho.

– No te preocupes, Trunks. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar –aseguró con ternura.

El joven Briefs permaneció estático, anonadado y confundido mientras la sentía abrazada contra su pecho. Con lentitud, ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de alejarse por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

La siguió con movimientos mecánicos; no quería pensar, no ahora. Porque entonces se vería abocado a replantearse toda su vida. Era mejor evaluar la situación después de la fiesta, en la intimidad de la soledad donde las culpas y los errores no se plasmasen en su facciones. Cuando nadie pudiera juzgarle.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con el esmoquin gris y la camisa negra. Se estaba anudando la corbata frente al espejo cuando Marron apareció a su lado, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido negro que contrastaba contra su perlada piel, donde resaltaban los miles de lunares que centelleaban como lejanas estrellas. Su melena dorada amarrada en un despeinado recogido. Lucía hermosa, casi como un ángel, si no hubiese sido por la leve hinchazón de la mejilla izquierda que el maquillaje no llegaba a disimular. A sus espaldas, observando paciente el hábil manejo de sus manos con la tela, el reflejo de su mirada chocó contra la suya y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo descifrar la emoción tras sus ojos. Le sonrió con cierta timidez, como cuando eran unos críos y su presencia tímida y cayada se le hacía enigmática y molesta. Y la hinchazón se hizo más notoria.

– Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí –le sugirió, centrando de nuevo en dar los últimos retoques a la corbata.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirió con la desilusión impregnada en la voz.

Trunks se volvió hacia ella, encarándola–: Se te ve la cara hinchada. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí y descansaras.

– Eso es por la muela que me sacaron, ya lo sabes. No es nada. No me duele y apenas se me nota –se apresuró a decir–. Estoy bien, Trunks. No te preocupes tanto por mí -añadió con un sonrisa afable ante su atenta mirada. Él asintió, sin querer discutir de nuevo con ella.

– Vamos –dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

El trayecto desde el apartamento al coche fue corto y silencioso. Tampoco mejoró mucho más cuando se subieron en el deportivo: con Trunks enfocado en conducir y Marron con la vista perdida tras el cristal. Dejaron atrás el bullicio de la ciudad y entraron en la monotonía de la autovía, donde al muchacho le asaltó la agobiante sensación de que no había sido buena idea dejarla venir. De que todos se fijarían en la mejilla hinchada de Marron y empezarían a preguntar. Miles de preguntar iguales con distintas voces y similares palabras. Todos le mirarían con desconfianza, juzgándolo y condenándolo por ser hijo de quién es, comentando entre cuchicheos que era igual que su padre. Y él _NO_ quería ser igual que su padre. Él _DETESTABA_ a su padre.

– Trunks, cariño ¿estás bien? –preguntó Marron, colocando con delicadeza su mano sobre los nudillos blancos que apresaban el volante.

Aflojó el agarre y la miró, su mirada preocupada clavada en él y la hinchazón de su rostro de perfil imposible de ignorar. Volvió la vista a la carretera.

– Deberías de quedarte en casa –rumió inexpresivo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado antes –inquirió anonadada. Sorprendiéndose ella misma de la molestia presente en sus palabras.

– ¡Es imposible no darse cuenta de la hinchazón de tu cara! ¡Te ves horrible! –sentenció él con frustración y rabia–. ¡Y nadie se creerá lo de la muela! ¡Simplemente _TODOS_ asumirán que...

– Trunks, mi amor, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto con el coche parado? –sugirió la muchacha, empezando asustarse por la velocidad con la que dejaban atrás al resto de vehículos.

– ...soy como mi padre! ¡Y empezaran a...

– Trunks, para el coche –dijo con voz nerviosa, advirtiendo temerosa como él parecía jugar entre los carriles. Sin embargo, absoto en sus propias palabras, era incapaz de escucharla.

– ...tratarme como a él! ¡Y a querer convencerte para que me dejes! ¡Y...

– _¡TRUNKS!_ –El gritó desesperado de terror le hizo callarse de inmediato.

Desvió la vista hacia ella durante una fracción de segundo, percatándose de la suplica y el miedo de su expresión. Para cuando volvió la vista al frente, tuvo que maniobrar bruscamente para no estrellarse contra el coche de delante. Distinguió la respiración sofocada de Marron por encima del ronroneo del motor, sintió el martilleo acelerado de su corazón contra sus costillas de nuevo. Y decidió hacerle caso. Tomó la siguiente salida y entró en las sinuosas calles de la capital. Un frío silencio inundó el coche. Un semáforo le obligó detenerse y bajo la espera volvió su mirada analítica hacia ella: le parecía más tranquila, hasta que se percató que temblaba. Ella por el contrario, se negaba a mirarle. Fue el estruendo de un claxon lo que le sacó de su ensimismamiento y les hizo ponerse en movimiento una vez más.

Tras unos cuantos metros encontró el hueco desocupado de un vado. Frenó y apagó el motor. Apresurado, como si se asfixiase en la tensa atmósfera, salió al exterior. Una suave brisa otoñal le removió los cabellos mientras el dulce barullo de la ciudad lo arrullaba; voces, pasos, coches, música... Se percató de que sentía sobre los dedos un tenue hormigueo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Marron salió dubitativa del coche, erizándose cuando la fría brisa otoñal acarició su piel mientras lo contemplaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte de la gran avenida. Con el sol del ocaso iluminando sus facciones. Parecía algo confundido y preocupado tras su máscara de indiferencia.

– Trunks... –le llamó con dulzura, salvando a cada paso la distancia entre ambos.

Su mirada vacía se volvió hacia ella, y su choque gélido provocó que se detuviera vacilante. Hasta que ella misma se enfundó los ánimos para derretir ese espeso bloque de hielo, recorriendo los escaso pasos que aún los separaban y le abrazó, pasando sus brazos bajo la americana gris y posando la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el agobiado ritmo de sus latidos. Él le devolvió el gesto, cubriendo su espalda con sus brazos mientras se dejaba querer.

– Tú no eres como tu padre –le aseguró la muchacha.

Cerró los ojos y asintió al aire; quería creerla. De todo corazón, quería hacerlo.

– Tú eres maravilloso, Trunks. Amable, protector, inteligente... –Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de él con una sonrisa reconfortadora en los labios–. Eres perfecto.

Él sonrió de lado, enternecido por el gesto le besó la frente.

– Gracias –le susurró contra su piel tersa. Y sintió como el abrazo se estrechaba.

– Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre –deseó la rubia, hundiéndose aún más bajo su chaqueta. Sintió el ronroneo del murmullo de su risa contra su rostro.

– Si tuviéramos que quedarnos eternamente haciendo lo mismo, preferiría que estuviéramos en un sitio más privado –expresó él, con la vista perdida al fondo de la calle.

Levantó la vista con teatral sorpresa, esperando el contacto con sus ojos para lanzar el juguetón reproche que aguardaba en la punta de la lengua. Un dulce regaño que hizo vibrar su pecho de nuevo con una tímida risa.

– No me refería a eso, pervertidilla –replicó.

Se guareció de nuevo bajo la protección de su abrigo–; Lo sé. Pero quería oírte reír. Me encanta.

– Creo que no deberíamos ir a la fiesta –dijo Trunks rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Marron le miró sin comprender.

– ¿Por qué? Sé que deseabas ir. Si es por la discusión que hemos tenido antes no...

– No es eso, Marron –afirmó sin convicción. La rubia rodó los ojos.

– Aún así. No deberías de preocuparte por lo que digan o puedan decir los demás, tú eres mejor que ellos Trunks –argumentó con la mirada clavada en su expresión, viéndolo asentir en un movimiento ligero. Sonrió–; ¡Venga, vamos! Nos deben de estar esperando ya todos.

Y con una sonrisa se separó de él y se hundió en el interior del coche. Trunks se apresuró a seguir sus pasos, pero no sin cierto recelo. Giró la llave, y el terso ronroneo del motor terminó por opacar los ruidos de la calle. Frente a ellos, el crepúsculo moría y la oscuridad de la noche trataba vanamente de eclipsar la resplandeciente electricidad de las calles.

Comprobó los retrovisores, indicó y entró en la vía, retomando el camino hacia casa de sus padres.

– Sólo espero que Mai no esté allí –dijo la joven distraída, por opacar un poco el silencio entre ambos. Trunks suspiró con frustración, empezando a percatarse como una creciente migraña iniciaba a acosarlo.

– Ya lo hemos hablado, Marron: déjalo.

– Es que no entiendo por qué tiene que aparecer tu exnovia en el cumpleaños de tu madre.

– Sabes el por qué perfectamente –contestó con un resoplido cansado.

– No sé cómo puede tener la desvergüenza de plantarse allí...

– Marron, por favor: para –replicó agotado sobre el doloroso martilleo.

– Está claro que aún-

– ¡CÁLLATE, JODER! –estalló, aporreando el volante además.

La muchacha dio un respingo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos celestes expectante y muda. Trunks le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo. Chistó la lengua, sintiéndose culpable.

– Lo siento, cielo –comenzó con mansedumbre. La culpabilidad impregnando sus palabras–. Tengo una migraña horrible. No quería pagarlo contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

La joven rubia asintió, aún sus ojos impactados clavados en su rostro.

– ¿Marron? –replicó con un rápido vistazo sobre ella–. ¿Marron, me perdonas?

– S-sí –respondió con torpeza–. Sí, no pasa nada.

Trunks sonrió; la vista clavada en la carretera y el rostro más relajado. Se aventuró a coger su nívea mano y se la acercó a los labios.

– Gracias, mi cielo –murmuró entre besos sobre su tersa piel.

Asintió ensimismada, deslizando vaporosa su mano de vuelta a su regazo. Clavó la vista al frente y se sumió en el oscuro mar de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos, la imponente mansión Briefs se alzaba majestuosa.

* * *

Mil gracias por leer.

Exactamente el mes que viene subiré la continuación y posiblemente el final de esto.

Realmente, me encantaría saber tus primeras impresiones sobre este Trunks y toda esta situación.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
